


Forever With You (Version 1)

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean and Seth have a heart to heart, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage and proposals, Quirky Dean, Roman and Finn's engagement has Dean thinking, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Sweetheart Seth, Talk Of Future, Teasing, pure romance, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Despite being assured of Seth's love, Dean's getting a little insecure about where they stand in their relationship after 5 years together.





	Forever With You (Version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two versions of this prompt. I'll be posting the drabble version as well. Just putting it out here in case they seem familiar.

Seth yawned out loudly as he unlocked the door and let Dean in before following him and locking the door behind him. Dean going straight towards the couch and planting himself down on it not too gracefully. Seth went to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge before he joined his boyfriend on the sofa.

“Wow. Who would have thought. Man, Roman did good for him.” Seth commented as he laid his back to rest against the cushions and relax. When Dean didn’t make any comment Seth turned towards his boyfriend and looked at him curiously. Dean seemed to be in some deep thought.

“You okay Baby?” Seth asked as he reached up and ruffled Dean’s hair in an affectionate manner. 

“Peachy.” Dean mumbled out without looking at Seth. Seth raised his eyebrow at Dean’s tone and thought about how Dean was unusually quite since Roman and Finn’s engagement news. Their little gang had gone out for some fun and drinks and Roman and Finn broke the news about their engagement. Seth had been thrilled for his friends, and he knew Dean was super happy to see his Uce tying down the love of his life too. But there was just something about Dean’s mood that was off. It was more evident now that they were alone. Even though Seth felt utterly tired, he didn’t want to go to bed without knowing what was bothering his baby.

“Come here Baby Boy.” Seth grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him close, up until Dean was almost in his lap. He ran his fingers through Dean’s auburn locks and pressed a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. “What’s wrong?” Seth asked in a gentle voice as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“’s nothing.” Dean mumbled out as he looked away from Seth's curious eyes. There was a hint of a pout on his adorable face. It made Seth smile a little as he put his finger on Dean’s chin and titled his head up so they were eye to eye. “Are we sure bout that?” Seth asked again, tone gentle and sweet. Dean looked at him and let out a frustrated sigh. A full pout now gracing his face. “Its just…never mind. ‘s stupid. Can we go to bed?” Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean’s lack of answer and pinned him with a look. A look Dean knew meant Seth wasn’t gonna let it go until Dean spoke about it. “You are so pushy.” Dean complained as he tried to put some distance between Seth and himself. But Seth held him tightly in his lap and didn’t let him pull away.

“We are talking Baby Boy. Now tell me. What is it.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he rested his hands over Seth’s shoulders. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, struggling to come up with right words before he settled on asking, “Do you see a future with me Seth?”

Seth raised his eyebrow at Dean’s question. Not knowing where it was coming from. “You have any doubts? Don’t I tell you every night that I am gonna love you and take care of you till my dying breath? Babe, I literally bought a Goddamn house for you in this fucking desert. I moved across the country to live with you here. Nothing says I see a future with you more than this.”

"Vegas is beautiful. You love it." Dean chipped in, and Seth knew it was Dean's way of deflecting. Talking emotions was always hard for his boy.

"I don't love it. I love you. And you know it." 

Dean let out a soft breath and nodded slowly as he looked in Seth’s eyes. “How come we have been together for 5 years and you haven’t proposed yet? Roman and Finn have been together only for 1 and a half years.” There was a hint of vulnerability in Dean’s voice and Seth felt his heart melting at hearing Dean’s curious question.

“Is that what’s been bothering you? You think I don’t wanna settle with you?” Seth chuckled softly as he held Dean’s waist firmly in his hands. Dean nodded but didn’t say anything. Promoting Seth to continue. “You have no idea how much I wanna make it official with you. How much I would love to tell everyone that I put a ring on it. That I have finally claimed you as mine for good. I just never thought this was what you wanted. I mean…You never showed any interest in things like this. You always say a piece of paper doesn’t matter to you. Me loving you is what matters. I just thought this isn’t what you would want. I mean, it would look pretty funny for me to going down on my knee for a guy like you don’t you think?” Seth asked, a little humor to his tone. 

“Shuddap. What do you mean a guy like me? I am a delight.” Dean pouted in mock hurt as he slapped at Seth’s chest. Seth laughed out as he ruffled Dean’s hair. “You sure are a delight Baby. But I mean…I cannot even predict your reaction when I am down on my knee with a ring. What if you think its time to tease me for shit and giggles and you leave me hanging? That would be utterly embarrassing.”

Dean’s whole body relaxed on Seth’s lap and he grinned at the horror on Seth’ face. “That would be pretty funny now. I cannot even imagine how red your face will go.”

“See, this is why I haven’t proposed yet. Hell you once said you would rather wear a wedding dress than dye your hair…A wedding with you could be a huge disaster.”

“Are you saying I cannot make a wedding dress work? Because boy, you know damn well to not issue a challenge to me, like ever. I am the king of weirdness.”

Seth let out a loud laugh at that, making the man in his lap chuckle as well. “Baby Boy, you can make anything work. But lets not get too weird okay? Although if as a wedding gift you can wear something slutty and lacy underneath your suit that would be perfect. Just for me.” Seth teased with a twinkle in his eye, making Dean flush brightly. “You Seth Rollins…Maybe I will. Charm me. Earn it. You might get a night you won’t ever forget.” Dean teased back, his hand brushing against the front of Seth’s jeans. Making Seth groan in return.

“You little minx. The things I would do to you…”

“You already do enough things to me Mr.” Dean winked as he licked at Seth’s lips. Grinding his ass a little against Seth’s crotch as Seth adjusted his position under Dean’s weight.

“I think we should have a little preview of some good shit. What do you say?” Seth grinned against Dean’s lips as he placed his hands under Dean’s ass. Dean kissed him as he said, “Lead the way Baby.” Seth stood up with Dean in his arms and made his way towards their bedroom. Intent on making the night a good ending.

 


End file.
